vampiresfandomcom-20200214-history
Blade (1998 film)
Summary: The film Blade starts with the scene of a young, pregnant woman who was dying from a bite of an unknown animal. The doctors managed to save the baby, who is Blade. Blade is a vampire hunter who the vampires refer to as a day walker. His mother was actually bitten by a vampire when he was in the womb, so when he was born, his genes changed, which allowed him to have Vampire abilities. He had all the strengths of a Vampire, but none of the weaknesses; except for the thirst of blood. Blade controlled his thirst by injecting himself with a serum created by his friend, Whistler. Whistler made weapons, and Blade used them. We are first introduced to Blade, the day walker in a club for vampires, where they bring in humans to feast on. Blade manages to kill many vampires and sets one who is a long- time foe on fire, but police come into the scene, and take him to the hospital. They take him to the hospital where Karen, the female protagonist, works as a hematologist.She goes in to see the cadaver with her coworker, but the Vampire bites them both and fleas the scene. Blade comes in an attempt to finish him off, but spots Karen and takes her to Whistler to their hideout so he can save her. He then takes her back to the city, but she is warned of the reality that the world is infested with vampires. Whistler told her to buy a gun to protect herself, but since she was bitten, to use it on herself if she started feeling symptoms. Once in the city, she does not feel safe and tells Blade that her only chance of living longer to find a cure for herself was to stay with him. Blade shows her more about Vampires, and she learns how kill them as well. On the other hand, a committee of vampires are trying to come up with a plan on how to defeat Blade. Frost, the main antagonist in the film, is in the meeting, and wants to control the world, not having to hide from humans, who are just their food. However, the other vampires dismiss his ideas because he should not defy their ways, besides he was only a half blood. He was a human, turned into a vampire. Frost did not agree with this though, so he came up a scheme in which he could bring back the Vampire God "La Magra" which would possess him. However, he figured out that he needed the day walker's blood. He needed Blade alive so he could perform the ritual. One day, Karen comes up with a cure to save herself from becoming a vampire. She could use it on Blade, however he would become human, and lose his special abilities. She also discovered that the anticoagulant EDTA reacted strongly with Vampire blood, which could help blow up some vampire heads. She was in the hideout with Whistler during the discovery, but then Frost and some Vampires captured her and killed Whistler. Blade went to rescue Karen, but he was captured when he encountered his mother who had actually become one of the vampires. They managed to take Blade's blood. They thought they had gotten rid of Karen, but she managed to escape and get Blade to drink her blood, which helped him revive, his mother came in to stop him, but Blade ultimately had to kill her. By the time he was going to fight Frost, he was already possessed. Blade injected Frost, who was now "La Magra" with coagulants, which blew him up and killed him. At the end, Karen cured herself once again, and Blade told her that he did not want to be cured. Instead, he wanted her to help him come up with a better serum so he could continue killing vampires.